


【多妹】静湖

by 12December_stardust7



Category: League of Legends
Genre: EDG, M/M, 多妹 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7





	【多妹】静湖

束缚肢体的衣服早被胡乱扔在床下，两条大开的细白双腿架在他的身上。这样的体位让蜷曲在他身下的那个男人看起来像是要被折断，这个姿势必然称不上舒服，粘在他额头上的汗珠也滴在那双腿的主人的眼角。那双眼本就罩着一层水雾，咸涩的汗水滑进眼眶，软糯的呻吟从胸腔被挤到咽喉，落在他的耳边尽是甜蜜的叹息，他早就失去全部的理智，更无从去分辨究竟是痛苦或愉悦。  
他忽然停下所有的动作。身下的人似乎很不解，却已经没有去质问的力气，原本挂在他双肩上的腿划过他手臂外侧的皮肤垂在床单上，两具身体依旧以人类最亲密的途径相互连接着，他低头凝视着身下人的平坦的小腹，显然是连自己都没有意识到的、伸出手去抚摸，先是指尖，再是手掌，他用了一些力气，白皙的肌肤被擦出红痕。稍纵即逝的温度，他却觉得连灵魂都在灼烧。他明白，触碰带来的慰藉总是有限的，于是干脆不再仅是触碰，他弯下腰去亲吻，舌尖舔走那个人眼眶周围的水渍，沿着五官的轮廓一处也不放过，最后轻轻咬了咬那人的鼻尖，那人的喉咙里又滑出一声不明意义的喘息，他只好又用嘴唇去封堵。  
他再次开始律动起来。  
与刚才的姿势不同，现在他们是全部意义上的彼此拥有着。他张开双臂，钻过那个人的腰窝，把他环得更紧了些，自己则进入的更深。两个少年人，身上都没有几两肉，积年累月坐在阳光晒不到的房间里，肤色堪称白皙。从他此时的角度，睁眼便能看见那人脖颈上的那颗痣，那是无论他虔诚地吻过多少次也想不明白的存在，仿佛是操控他欲念的开关，在训练室里、在赢下比赛后向观众鞠躬的舞台上，他注视着那颗痣，舌尖却已不自觉舔过一圈儿牙齿，他该庆幸，庆幸观众们只能阅读比赛，而参不透他的思想，否则那些所谓的“高冷”人设早就分崩离析。那是别人为他铸造的围墙，却早在他们第一次牵到对方的手时就崩塌了。  
他们在做爱。是李汭燦在和田野做爱。他带田野到郊区湖畔的度假村春游，特地订了景观最好的独栋小别墅，院子里有秋千和木质长椅，可他们走进房间的第一件事情就是关掉所有的灯。谁会去理会湖景，他们拥抱，用要将对方揉进自己身体里的力量，接吻，靠在阳台的木质围栏上，三月底的夜风里没有多少暖意，迫使他们离开室外滚到铺着毛毯的床上。房间正对着一片平静无波的湖面，基于这栋别墅每夜的报价，他有理由相信没有人能够看见这时的他们，或许人在黑暗中本就不知胆怯，因此他也不必再将自己的那些不安和担忧视作羞愧，他开始倾诉，无论以何种方式，出于他本能的欲望。  
失去了灯光与眼镜，他们几乎等同于被剥夺了视觉，触觉变得异常敏感，每一次的进出都摩擦出更多的快感和灵魂里翻动的滚烫。他感受到田野主动抬起腰去迎合他进犯的节奏，因为干燥而起皮的嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上，一面啃食着一面索取。太快了，太深了，他听见田野断断续续的呻吟，这样的语气太淫荡，他完全理解成是欲迎还拒的邀请，借助双臂他将陷进床垫里已经被彻底操到兴头的田野捞起来，他们面对面坐着，一侧的手十指相扣，另一边却在撸动着田野的阴茎，田野的手指穿梭在他的发间，他曾被无数人嘲笑的新发型。唯一的光源来自阳台外湖边的路灯，它像柠檬糖一样与他们一同融化在温柔的夜色里，他意识到在这个时候他应该用最深情的目光去注视田野，幼年时的他曾为看见划过天际的流星而欣喜若狂，而星星带给他的惊艳却远不如眼前这双眸子的亿万分之一，田野似乎是又开始掉眼泪，这个人总这样老这样，从没有意识到自己的眼泪于他而言有着怎样的杀伤力，他确信、他无比确信自己愿意为了捍卫他的泪水付出一切代价，他会拼上自己的职业生涯，只为驱逐浮现在那张脸上的落寞与不甘。  
是快要到了吧。他想。田野的喘息越来越急促，跨坐在自己身体上的腰身愈发卖力地起伏，激起了他想要恶作剧的趣味，于是他低头含住了田野的乳头，舌尖沿着乳晕打圈，得到了想要的回应因而更得寸进尺起来。牙尖咬上的瞬间田野近乎尖叫着射了出来，白灼而粘腻的液体溅在他的小腹上，湿哒哒地就床单上流，毫无疑问他们没有新的床单替换，出于这样的想法他即时把田野抱了起来，他是绝对不会承认自己还想要再尝试一个姿势的，只是，只是为了不把床单弄脏，他托着田野的臀瓣一步一步往浴室走。  
田野刚刚射过，身体软得像没有骨头，挂在他的身上却还嘴硬着，泄愤似地骂他是畜生，却又立刻被顶得只能求饶。最后他终于将田野放在了洗手台上，害怕大理石的台面太冷又担心酒店的毛巾太脏，只好拿自己穿来打底的T恤垫在田野身下，March，March，田野不停地喊着他们相识时他的名字，终于他发泄在田野的身体里。  
释放之后他往往会有持续一小阵子的放空。大概人类说白了不过是欲望的载体，这晚他们之间的感情燃烧的太惨烈也太迅猛，以至于没有人想起来要戴套子。他又开始为自己的冲动而自责，就像每一次在比赛中出现的失误，有时是不明所以的落单导致团战里少了一个主要输出点，有时是莫名的保守结果让纳什男爵落入敌手，说来奇怪，在这种关键时刻田野却总要比他更勇敢，田野会毫不犹豫地跳进龙坑，塔姆灵巧的舌头果断地一舔，明明前期落后的局势就被他们翻了盘。  
他朝愧疚的情绪黑洞里越走越深，倒是田野在这个时候主动牵住了他的手，五指坚决地捅进他的指缝，再一次缩进了他的怀里，耳廓贴在他的胸口，他多希望田野能听懂他全是爱意的涌动。他不得不承认他有点儿怕，毕竟他们吵架时田野可以从做完他把自己大腿咬青了一直追溯到上个星期李汭燦喝掉了他特意买的草莓味酸奶，他见识过凶起来的田野，字字诛心，一个又一个的问句砸的他无从下手回答，只能保持缄默。  
“March，March。”  
他被田野的声音从回忆里拽了出来。直视着田野的眼睛，浴室里的灯也不似刚才那样明亮，空气里还有着没散去的体液的咸腥气味，他用手掌包裹住了田野一半的脸颊。  
“怎么啦？”  
“明天我们去湖边踩单车好不好，这里好漂亮。”  
他对田野此时的语气毫无抵御的能力，最柔软的力量拆毁了他最坚硬的盔甲，骨血相融灵肉相依，他紧握在手心里的是田野最敏感脆弱的一束神经，瘦骨伶仃的皮囊下包裹着不知妥协为何物的灵魂。  
他心甘情愿将全部的自己投掷进这个无底的灵魂。

END


End file.
